Sly Cooper Revelations
by thedarkknightrises101
Summary: Following the destruction of Dr.M and the Collector insures the inevitable return of Master Clockwerk. Malefor puts Sly through the Mark Of Thieves Exam to prepare him for his showdown with Master Clockwerk.
1. The One True Clockwerk

Master Clockwerk Trilogy Arc 1:

Sly Cooper:Revelations

The Cooper Gang arrived in Malefor's tower and entered the room.

Sly: You said you wanted to see us?

Malefor: Yes I did. Its time I told you the truth. The truth about the one true Clockwerk. Master Clockwerk!

Bentley: Master Clockwerk? Thats impossible. Sly defeated Clockwerk already.

Malefor: Not the robotic owl,Clockwerk. The true original Clockwerk,Master Clockwerk! A long time ago before you were born Sly. Master Clockwerk was ruthless,corrupt and most of all...pure evil. Their was no way to stop him but a youngling Cooper defeated him. The Cooper who defeated him was your father,Sly. Connor Cooper!

Sly: My father defeated Master Clcokwerk? Then why are you telling us this now?

Malefor: Because following the destruction of Dr.M and the Collector insures the inevitable return of Master Clockwerk!

Bentley: Wait! How are Dr. M and the Collector related to Clockwerk?

Malefor:They are the two sides of Clockwerk's order for Clockwerk to transfer his mind to his owl form he had to separate his hatred into two different beings.

Murray:Dr. M and the Collector were the two sides of his hatred but since they've been defeated their hatred will now be returned to the whole and Master Clokwerk's return into the living world.

Sly:What's the plan?

Malefor:To prepare you for the showdown you have with Clockwerk, I'm putting you through the Mark Of Thieves Exam. Complete this Exam and you might be able to defeat Clockwerk once and for all.

Sly: Ok. I'll do it.

Malefor: Bentley and Murray. This is Exam only a Cooper can complete

Bentley: But Sly needs us.

Murray:It's okay,Bentley. Sly can take care of himself.

Sly: Thanks guys! I'll be back soon/

Sly leaves the room to start his Exam while Malefor stands from his chair and walks toward his back window.

Malefor:Good luck, Sly Cooper. You'll need it.


	2. The Black Coated Man

Sly arrives at his first destination of his Exam with his Cooper-Cycle.

Sly:Malefor! I've arrived at Venice. What now?

Malefor:Follow your heart,Sly. Thats all I can help you with. The rest is on your own.

Sly: Great. I start a new quest to stop an enemy I don't know anything about and Malefor doesn't help me.

Sly follows his heart and wanders around the streets of Venice.

Sly:Man I still don't know what I'm looking for.

Out of nowhere a black coated man appears out of nowhere and confronts Sly. He then takes out his cane and gets ready to fight.

Sly: Who are you?

The man doesn't answer and walks toward Sly.

Sly:Ok we can do this the...

Suddenly Sly starts to feel very sleepy.

Sly: What's going on? Why do I feel sleepy?

Sly falls asleep in the streets of Venice while the black coated man walks away.

20 minutes later...

Sly: What's going on? Wait... I remember now.

Sly flashbacks to the black coated man he saw before he fell asleep.

Sly:That black coated man. I better find him. No one messes with me.

Sly run's around the streets of Venice looking for the black coated man with no luck what so ever.

Sly:Where did he go?

Sly then looks up to see the black coated man.

?:How did you get here?

Sly:Just who are you anyway?

?:It doesn't matter. By choice or by chance you cannot control what you are not unware of. This Exam will be your downfall.

Sly:Already out with it. Who are you?

The black coated man removes his hood to reveal his face. His eyes were red and had silver hair. He then holds his hands up and unleashes a giant monster. He makes his escape through a black portal.

Sly:Wait!

Sly takes out his cane and stares down on the giant creature.

Sly:Bring it on!

The monster charges at Sly with Sly ducking out of the way and hitting him with his cane. Just then the monster unleashed a barrel of fireballs at him. Sly dodges all of them and throws a smoke bomb at him stunning him. Sly then jumps up and strikes at him and kills him. The monster then disappears.

Sly: He didn't seem that touch.

Suddenly a Cooper Clan symbol appears.

Sly:Wait a sec.

Sly then raises his cane at the symbol and just then a flash of light comes out of the cane and the symbol dissapears.

Sly:Ok onto the next location.

Sly gets to his Cooper-Cycle and takes off to his next location


	3. Downfall of the Cooper Clan?

Sly arrives at his second location of his Exam on the Cooper-Cycle.

Sly: Looks like my second test takes place at Holland.

Sly takes the rooftops through Holland and makes his way to the Castle.

Sly:Ah this brings back memories.

Rajan:Oh really? Good or bad memories?

Sly looks up to see Rajan on top of the Castle.

Sly: Rajan. Should of known you've be here. What do you want?

Rajan:Quite simple. Revenge! For what you did to me back in India.

Rajan jumps from the castle and takes out his staff ready to fight.

Rajan:Prepare to meet your doom!

Rajan and Sly engage in a stick fight. Both are even matched and skilled. Rajan hits Sly with his staff hurting him really bad. Sly then wack's his cane to Rajan's staff and it falls into the water.

Sly:Got you!

Sly smacks Rajan with his cane and he falls off a huge cliff.

Sly:Should of stayed in jail.

Sly enters the castle and see's a large statue of a biplane.

Sly: Wow this place hasn't changed one bit.

Suddenly the black coated man appears again and starts to walk towards Sly.

?:Hypocrite! This Exam will be your downfall and end of the Cooper Clan.

Sly:You again! What are you talking about?

?:You'll find out soon,Connor!

Sly:What did you say?

The black coated man disappears again going through a black portal. Just then another Cooper Clan Symbol appears. Sly raises up his cane and does the same thing to the first one.

Sly: Strange. That guy called me by my father's name. But why?


	4. A Strange Reunion

Sly arrives at the thrid location of his Exam on the Cooper-Cycle

Sly: India is my thrid location? Wow this exam is getting exciting and very fun.

Sly begins exploring India and encounters a group of baddies.

Sly: Okay meat-heads. Come get some!

Sly engages the thugs and takes out everyone of them with just a light tap from his cane.

Sly:Alright! Next!

A black portal appears in front of Sly and the black hooded man emerges from the portal.

Sly:You again!

Just then Dr.M emerges from the portal wearing a black coat as well.

Sly: Dr.M! But how? You died when the Cooper Vault collapsed on you.

Dr.M: You really didn't think you saw the last of me did you,Cooper?

Sly: Man I thought I never would see you again. But I should of known. But why come back?

Dr.M:Revenge of course. You will pay for what you did to me. But know this... you are not different from us. Sly, the appearance and adventures that have made your life so far. Are you sure you're not like your dear old dad, Connor Cooper?

Dr.M and the black coated man begin to walk away.

Dr.M: Know this Cooper! You will see each other again very soon.

They disappear but going throught the black portal.

Sly:What does my father have to do with anything?

Suddenly a another Cooper Clan Symbol appears.

Sly raises his cane and does the same thing to the symbol just like the previous one's.

Sly: Ok. One more to go!

Sly gets on his Cooper-Cycle and heads to the final location.


	5. The Last Cooper Clan Symbol

Sly arrive at his final location of his Exam with the Cooper-Cycle.

Sly: My final test takes place in Canada. Lets get this over with so I can go home.

Sly wanders around the large camp in Canada and finds an old enemy causing trouble.

Sly:Well it's anyone's favorite meat-head:Muggshot!

Muggshot:How dare you call me that. I'm not a meat-head, I'm a warlord of Mesa City.

Sly: Yet we're in Canada with no Mesa City in sight.

Muggshot:Thats it you stupid 've asked for it now. Prepare to face your worst nightmares.

Muggshot takes out his guns while Sly takes out his cane and ready to fight.

Muggshot fires his guns with Sly having no trouble dodging them. Sly then charges at Muggshot and grabs the gun's with his cane and throws them in the water.

Sly: Game Over!

Sly smacks Muggshot forcing him to fall into the freezing water and forming a ice pop version of Muggshot.

Sly:Now where's that Symbol so I can go home.

Suddenly another black portal appears to Sly and the black coat man appears once again.

Sly:Geez. Don't you have someone else to bother?

The Collector emerges from the portal and is wearing a black coat just like Dr.M.

Sly:The Collector's here two!

Collector: I take it you've already seen Dr.M. Still as naïve as ever huh, Sly?

Sly:I don't know why you and Dr.M have returned but I defeated you once before and I can do it again.

Collector:Will you still feel that way when the one true Clockwerk returns?

Sly:What does that mean?

Collector:You'll find out very soon.

The Collector turns to leave through the portal.

?:The end has begun. Your downfall is coming. Prepare yourself for the return of the one true Clockwerk, Master Clockwerk!

The black coated man disappears as well. The final Cooper Clan Symbol appears and Sly preforms the same move as the last three and it disappears.

Sly:Alright! Now back to Malefor's Tower.

Sly starts the Cooper-Cycle but doesn't realize he's not heading to the tower but to a different place.


	6. Clockwerk's True Intends

Meanwhile back at Malefor's Tower...

Bentley: This doesn't feel right. Sly should have been back by now.

Malefor: I'm sure he's fine. Unless Clockwerk knew what we were planing to do.

Murray: Wait! What if Clockwerk planned this all from the beginning.

Malefor: That's impossible. Clockwerk would have been alive during that time.

Bentley: Don't forget. Clockwerk took possession of Neyla's mind and the two sides of Clockwerk's hatred.

Malefor: No! It can't be. Then this whole Exam was part of his plan. He needs Sly for something.

Murray: We need to find him before Clockwerk gets his clutches on him.

Bentley: Malefor! Can you find Sly?

Malefor: Yes. Currently he's heading towards Mesa City!

Murray: Ok. Let's go,Bentley. We have to get to Sly before Clockwerk does!

Bentley: We'll be back soon, Malefor!

Bentley and Murray leave to head to Mesa City to save Sly while Malefor is talking to himself.

Malefor: I should of known Clockwerk had something to do with this. I just hope their not too late.


	7. Arrival In Mesa City

Sly arrives at Mesa City but shocking him that he' not back at the tower.

Sly:Mesa City? What am I doing here? I completed my test already so shouldn't I be back home?\

?:What's the matter? Still lost and confused?

Sly:Who's there? Show yourself!

?:We went through a lot of strings and hoops to get you to this place. It looks like it finally will pay off.

The mysterious man fires a hot from this gun and Sly dodges out of the way before it hits him. He then jump off the rooftop to meet with Sly.

Sly:Who are you?

?:One revelation at a time, Sly...Connor. First of all my name is Braig. And now you're probably wondering why you haven't returned home. It's quite simple. We called you here! Took control of your little Exam when it started and have been guiding you ever since.

Sly: When it started? The black coat man, Dr.M and the Collector!

Braig: Correct! We have been following you all this time. You through this was all part of the Exam right? Well answer this:Theres no exam anymore! It's just you, us and this world.

Sly:So be it. Even if this is a part of my exam or not. My name is Sly Cooper. Connor was my father!

Braig: Well you have your father's eyes and you look just like him. Now for the main event.

Braig jump up in the air and takes out his two guns and fires 11 shots forming 11 black coated man and the last one reveals to be the black coated man Sly encountered during the beginning of his Exam.

?: Come with me, Sly Cooper!

Sly then fells asleep again!

Braig: Good Night!


	8. Secret Origins

Sly then wakes up to see two black coated man and beside him is the black coat man that made him fall asleep.

Sly:What's going on? Where are we?

?:In the past. This is where I first meet with the Collector.

Sly:The Collector? But why?

?:He give me the ability to travel through time. To move throughout time you must leave your body behind. That was the Collector wanted me to do. I carried it out and waited until the time was right. This is how all the events we're set in motion. Dr.M also helped with this plan and is very important not only to you but he was also part of Connor's Cooper Gang. Clcokwerk knew everything would happen.

Sly:He knew everythiing happen? But that's insane. He couldn't have seen thoses events that far in time.

?:Well you were wrong. Clockwerk took control of Neyla's Mind when you she became Clock-La and Dr.M and the Colletor has the two sides of Clockwerk's hatred. That is how he managed to see these events far in time and planned it all along.

They then travel through time to where the Clockwerk Parts were in the water of Paris.

Sly:What do the Clockwerk Parts have to do with anything?

?:It's because of the Hate Chip you destroyed.

Sly:The Hate Chip? Tell me more!

?: You'll find out more very soon. The return of Master Clockwerk is approaching. There's no way delaying the inevitable. You should know that by now.

Sly then disappears from the past and ends up in the present again.

Sly:The time is nigh. I have to hurry before Master Clockwerk returns to the living world.


	9. Clone's Of Clockwerk

Sly runs into Braig again.

Braig: About time you got here.

Sly:Did what I see? Is it real?

Braig:I don't know. Ask your soul.

Sly: Enough of the games. You guys brought me here for a reason. I want to know what that is.

Braig: About time you finally figured out why we brought you here.

Dr.M arrives from the behind and begins to speak.

Dr.M:Indeed! We did bring you here for a prepare you for the return of the one true Clockwerk. Master Clockwerk!

Sly: Who is he? I thought I defeated Clockwerk when I faced him in Russia.

Dr.M: He is the Original Clockwerk. The owl Clockwerk was just a decoy to fool into believing you had defeated him. Now you will see your failure into action. Master Clockwerk will return and this world will die.

Sly:But why have him come back now?

Braig:Are you so naïve? Dr.M and Clockwerk plotted together to create a secret Organization and then making all members into exact clones of Clockwerk! That is the plan Dr.M is telling you.

Sly:Clones of Clockwerk? But we would be yourself anymore! Is that really what you want?

Braig: Doesn't it really matter? Look into my red eye's! I'll already half Clockwerk!

Sly:That's insane!

Dr.M:Insane,yes! But necessary so we can complete our mission of destroying this twisted world. There's no stopping it, Sly. Master Clockwerk will return and you can't do a thing about it.

Sly: This ends now! My friends and my Cooper Ancestors are my power!

Dr.M and Braig look at Sly to see Bentley and Murray and the Cooper Ancestors appearing along Sly.

Braig:You're just like your father! Headstrong and Naive! Fine. See where that gets you. Dr.M! He's all yours!

Braig dissapears leaving Sly and Dr.M to fight it out.

Dr.M:Its time we had our little rematch.

Sly:This time I will deliever the final blow!

Sly charges at Dr.M and hits him with his cane. Dr.M then throws a couple of car's at him but he dodges them. He then throws another car but Sly uses the tip of his cane and throws it back at Dr.M. He falls on the ground. Sly then run's really fast into the giant building where Muggshot's HQ used to be.

Sly:I just hope I'm not too late.


	10. The Clockwerk Of The Past

Sly makes his way into the building and finds a big black room with 13 high black chairs.

Sly:What is this place?

?:It is where you will meet your downfall.

Sly looks to see the black coated man again.

Sly: You again! I know about what you're planning to do.

?:Then let me refresh your memory then. Your father,Connor Cooper was intended to be the 13th member of this organization but he was killed by Clcokwerk. So now we have our sights set on ' true goal was to have his two sides of hatred, Dr.M and the Collector perish and allow the one true Clockwerk would return to the living. We needed to divide Clockwerk's hatred into 13 different vessels and transforming into clones of Clockwerk. And now we have chosen you as our 13th and final vessel.

Sly:13 Clockwerks?

Suddenly 11 black coated man appear on the chairs shocking Sly.

Sly:What is this?

?:Behold! Organization 13!

Sly: Organization 13?

?:I am Young Master Clockwerk from the distant past. As you already know the Collector give me the ability to travel through time so I could supply him with 13 vessels. I even recruited Dr.M and the Collector into the Organization.

Sly:From the past?

Young Clockwerk: First you must leave your body behind. Then you must have a version of you waiting in the past. But you can't rewrite history or major events. But you can save someone from death.

Sly:That's how Dr.M and the Collector are alive! What now?

Young Clockwerk: Soon Master Clockwerk will return!

He points up to the biggest black chair in the room and see's Master Clockwerk's body beginning to materialize. Just then Murray preforms a thunder flop on Young Clockwerk.

Murray: Thuder-Flop!

Bentley:Are you ok, Sly?

Sly:Bentley! Murray!

Murray: Let' go before he gets up

Sly:Right!

Just then Young Clockwerk pushes Bentley and Murray towards a wall.

Sly: Bentley! Murray!

Young Clockwerk: This isn't over!

Sly:How is it you can be moving?

Young Clockwerk takes out his weapon ready to fight Sly.

Bentley: Wait a sec You're...

Young Clockwerk: Begone, Sly Cooper!

Sly and Young Clockwerk begin to fight sword-style. Their both evenly matched with their strength. Clockwerk then puts his sword away and uses two small saix's out. Sly then breaks them with his cane and win's the fight.


	11. The Return Of Master Clockwerk

Sly wins the fight while the Young Clockwerk takes his seat.

Bentley: Sly! You okay?

Sly: Yeah I'm fine.

The Cooper Gang looks up to see a enemy they never seen before.

Murray:It's him!

Bentley:It can't be!

Sly: Master Clockwerk!

Master Clockwerk was sitting on the highest black chair. He has red eyes, silver hair and a black coat just like the rest.

Master Clockwerk: This was destined to happen. It was all thanks to you, Sly Cooper that I was able to return to the living world.

Sly: What? But how can that be?

Master Clockwerk: By destroying the Hate Chip guaranteed the first step towards my return to the living world. And following the death's of Dr.M and the Collector lead to my return to this world. So it was you who helped me return to this world.

Sly:Then why go this far?

Master Clockwerk: It was fail-safe plot to see if you were the successor of Connor Cooper. And you were. But now onto the real reason why I have brought you here. My mission is to destroy Paris and bring it to it's knees. Years ago I intended to create the ultimate weapon: The C-blade. My goal was to pin Connor Cooper and his apprentice Blake Cooper aganist each other forming that weapon. However creating a ultimate weapon was out of my grasp. I lost sight of the correct way to destroy Paris. I plan to destroy Paris on the Night Of Eternal Darkness. When the Celestial Moons come together to make a great eclipse and spreading hatred throughout Paris. And when that is done the C-blade will be complete and I will become truly Immortal.

Sly:It's too bad. I stopped you once I can do it again.

Master Clockwerk: This time will be different. You have proved to be a necessary member of Organization 13. Join me Cooper and together we will save this world.

Sly: I'll never join you.

Master Clockwerk:Very well. If you won't join us by reason then I'll make you join us by force!

Master Clockwerk pushes Sly on the empty black chair and raises up very high.

Bentley:This is bad!

Murray: Sly!

Bentley and Murray rush to save Sly but are stopped by Dr.M and the Collector.

Master Clockwerk stands up from his chair and summon's his sword.

Master Clockwerk:Welcome to Organization 13, Sly Cooper!

Master Clockwerk attempts to fire a sample of his hatred toward's Sly but it backfires.

Dr.M:What in the world!

Connor Cooper in a ghosty form appears.

Braig: Connor Cooper!

Connor:Hello, Clockwerk!

Braig:Why are you here?

Connor:To save my son from you. He is the heir to the Cooper Clan. He will fufill my mission: Defeat Organization 13 once and for all.

Braig:What now, Clockwerk? We don't have any time left.

Master Clockwerk turns to a black coated man and attacks Connor. Connor engages him just as the hood comes off to reveal himself.

Connor:Saix!

Connor breaks free just as Bentley and Murray escape Dr.M and the Collector. Connor hands Sly to Murray and disappears.

Braig:Get Cooper! We need him for the Organization to be Complete!

Master Clockwerk: Stand down! Organization 13 is not complete. But very soon the Night Of Eternal Darkness approaches! Until we meet agagin!

Master Clockwerk and his incomplete Organization 13 disappear until the time is right for the Night Of Eternal Darkness.


	12. A New Adventure

Back at Malefor's tower

Malefor: The Night Of Eternal Darkness? To think that Clockwerk would go this far.

Sly:What about the Exam? Did I pass?

Malefor:Well i'm very faithful that you have come back here safely even with Master Clockwerk's latest scheme. I am also very sorry for what happened during the Exam. I should of known Clockwerk knew what we planning to do. I'm sorry to say this, Sly but since you were lead to Mesa City by Clockwerk I can not give you the title of Cooper Master.

Sly: It's fine. I'll try again next time. But i'm still gonna stop Clockwerk and Organization 13 from destroying Paris.

Malefor: Very well. Where will you start?

Sly: I don't know but with Bentley and Murray by my side. I'm sure I'll think of something.

Malefor:Well if you need anything. You're more then welcome here.

Sly and the gang go outside of the tower. Sly gets onto his Cooper-Cycle while Bentley and Murray enter the van.

Murray:Ready?

Sly: Yeah let's go.

The Cooper Gang takes off in a new adventure to stop Master Clockwerk and Organization 13 from destroying Paris.

Sly Cooper: Revelations


End file.
